Soupgasm
by bluenettes
Summary: Sebagai seorang sous chef, Yukihira Souma wajib mencicipi. Dan 'mencicipi' dalam kamus Tsukasa Eishi memiliki arti 'lemas karena rangsangan di lidah'. / "Aku ingin membuatmu meledak." 〈 Tsukasa Eishi x Yukihira Souma 〉


Kerlipan bintang di kanvas biru tua mulai menipis.

Mendaki gunung di sekitar asrama Bintang Kutub di malam hari musim gugur mungkin memang bukan ide bagus. Kalau bukan karena _Shokugeki_ tidak resmi yang nekat ditempuhnya tempo hari lalu, Yukihira Souma tidak akan membawa diri naik ke puncak sana, menggigil hanya dengan selembar _hoodie_.

Sekali lagi memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil meniup telapak tangan dengan uap hangat sesekali, ia akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

Netra kuning miliknya menangkap sosok jangkung yang berdiri menengadah menatap bulan, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, karpet tipis terpapar tepat di samping kakinya. Menyadari objek yang ditunggu telah datang, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melempar senyum tipis.

Perintah pertama untuk _sous chef_ Yukihira Souma— _tolong cicipi masakan buatanku ini_.

.

 ** _Shokugeki no_** ** _Souma_** © ** _Tsukuda Yuuto & Saeki Shun_**

 _Alternate Reality. Out of Character, perhaps. BL. Set after chapter 166. Spoiler-alert._

.

 ** _Soupgasm_**

"Tsukasa- _senpai_ ," Yukihira mendekat, merapatkan _hoodie_ miliknya sebelum mendaratkan pantat di karpet di bawahnya, sempat menyangka mereka akan melakukan piknik kecil disini.

"Kau datang juga, ya," Tsukasa meringis. "Aku sangat takut kalau kau tidak mau datang—padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu agar kau senang…"

"Um?" Yukihira memiringkan kepalanya ketika Tsukasa ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak bambu di sebelah mereka.

Sebuah mangkuk yang ditutupi plastik ditarik keluar, menguarkan aroma bawang dan keju yang sangat kentara. Tsukasa membentuk senyum penuh percaya diri—sangat tidak biasa—dan menyodorkan mangkuk ukuran kecil itu ke bawah hidung Yukihira, mengizinkan sang junior meresapi aroma karyanya dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu.

Penciuman Yukihira menyadarinya hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Bukan hidangan yang sulit ditebak, malah sangat umum. Terutama dengan aroma karamel yang kuat.

"Sup bawang Prancis?"

" _Soupe à l'oignon gratinée_ ," Tsukasa dengan anggunnya menyempurnakan. "Cocok untuk malam ini, bukan?"

"Malam ini?" alis yang salah satu bagiannya terpapar luka gores mengernyit, dan wajah menengadah ke arah langit, melihat bulan yang tidak begitu terang, namun ditemani kerlip bintang meski tidak begitu ramai.

Tsukasa malah sudah menelentangkan badan dengan nyamannya di atas karpet. Netra abu-abu pucat segera tertutup tirai kelopak mata, sebelum menarik junior kelasnya untuk ikut berbaring menikmati indahnya bulan bintang.

"Tapi sebelum itu, cicipi dulu," sepotong sendok disodorkan dan diterima oleh lawan bicara yang segera menghirup harumnya yang luar biasa. "Aku ingin membuatmu _meledak_."

 _Slrpppp._

 _"_ Mmmhh... _"_

Kuah diseruput perlahan. Sensasi hangat dan menyenangkan menjalari langit-langit mulut dan tanpa sadar, Yukihira sudah berlutut lemas, seakan menyembah Tsukasa yang telentang dengan santainya.

"Kejunya sudah pasti _gruyère_ ," Yukihira menahan lelehan keju yang seakan ingin meledak, melumerkan seisi mulutnya. Mata terpejam erat, tangannya mengepal, menahan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan. "Lalu ada _cognac_ … atau _sherry_ …"

"Aku pakai _sherry_ ," Tsukasa mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi Yukihira yang sudah sangat dingin.

" _Gruyère_ keras—tapi meleleh…"

" _Gruyère_ memang jenis keju bertekstur keras," Tsukasa semakin bersemangat menyentuh wajah yang terengah hanya dengan satu suapan. "Tapi pemakaian _gruyère_ bukan hal yang spesial. Itu hal yang wajib. Ada rahasia lainnya."

"Um, tunggu…" Yukihira mencengkeram ujung seragam Tsukasa selagi jantung berdegup keras, tidak kuat dengan pesona sup buatan pemilik kursi _Elite_ nomor satu yang sempat dikiranya tidak akan sespesial ini. "Bawang dan karamelnya…"

"Benar," Tsukasa menarik Yukihira yang kini jatuh tepat di atasnya, membelai wajah dingin itu lembut. "Bawang _vidalia_ biasanya hanya dimasak beberapa puluh menit, tapi aku menghabiskan satu jam."

"Warnanya… coklat keemasan…" Yukihira mengambil sesuap lagi, kali ini ikut memperhatikan detil sup yang _creamy_ dengan aroma herbal yang menenangkan. Wajahnya kemudian terarah pada seniornya, " _Senpai_ , ini tidak pakai _rosemary_ …?"

" _Rosemary_ terlalu mendominasi," Tsukasa menyentuh pinggang Yukihira dan menariknya semakin dekat. "Tebak apa yang aku gunakan sebagai gantinya…?"

Bunyi lidah yang mencecap terdengar jelas. Yukihira menggerak-gerakan bibirnya, tidak tahan, lalu mengulumnya kuat-kuat. " _Thyme_ dan daun salam… untuk keseimbangan rasa."

"Seratus untukmu," Tsukasa meraih belakang kepala yang lebih muda dan segera menariknya dalam ciuman dalam. Manisnya bawang dan lelehan keju ikut menyerang lidahnya, dan sang kreator sendiri untuk kali ini memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Rasa bibir yang dipagutnya lebih enak dan menggoda.

"Tsu—tsukasa- _senpai_ —"

Belum habis dengan syok karena rasa hangat dari sup bawang yang luar biasa, dirinya sudah diserang lagi. Menggeliat tidak nyaman, Yukihira berusaha menjauh, namun dirinya ditarik semakin dalam. Sial... rasa sup itu malah semakin meledak dalam pengecapnya.

"Ada satu rahasia lagi," bisikan Tsukasa keluar di sela-sela ciuman.

Seakan mendapat bisikan magis, Yukihira melotot dalam ciuman, dengan cepat menyadarinya.

"Kau... baru meneguk _wine_ —mhhh…"

"Marsala _wine_ ," Tsukasa menggerakkan lidahnya, ingin berbagi kenikmatan, menyerang lidah Yukihira yang bergetar, sebelum berkata sambil mengecup bibir santapannya, "menguatkan rasa karamel."

"…Sial," Yukihira berusaha menarik diri dan mendorong Tsukasa menjauh, namun sekali lagi gagal. Kuncian di pinggang dan bibirnya sudah sangat erat, tidak ada celah untuk kabur. "Lepaskan aku—lepas—hh—"

"Sebentar lagi," Tsukasa memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, menarik _sous chef_ -nya dalam kungkungan lengan.

"Khh— _senpai_ —"

"Mmhm~ Terima kasih sudah mencicipi, Yukihira- _kun_ ," ciuman perlahan naik dari bibir ke hidung lalu dahi, semakin lembut, membekukan pergerakan Yukihira yang tadinya menggila minta dilepaskan.

Kini tubuhnya sepenuhnya bebas, dan ia segera menyingkir, duduk membelakangi orang yang baru mencuri ciuman, lalu mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan.

"Um, Yukihira- _kun_ …?" Tsukasa sudah kembali cemas seperti dirinya yang semula. Segera duduk dan satu tangan mencoba menyentuh pundak pemuda bersurai merah menyala meski ditepis kasar. "Anu—sebagai _sous chef_ bukannya harus menuruti semua kata _chef_ -mu…?"

"Sial," Yukihira menggeram, tidak berniat memalingkan wajah yang sangat merah di timpa kilau cahaya bulan. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi…"

Tsukasa menarik tangannya mundur, tidak begitu senang akan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Tapi aku mau supnya lagi," suara rendah Yukihira terdengar samar, dengan satu tegukan ludah yang kelelahan.

Dan sepasang abu-abu pucat melebar.

"…boleh aku yang menyuapimu, Yukihira…?"

 _Disuapi pemilik kursi pertama Elite Ten. Siapa yang tidak mau?_

Anggukan pelan diberikan dan senyum Tsukasa merekah lebar.

Kalau sup bawang Prancis sederhana miliknya berhasil menaklukkan Yukihira Souma, mungkin Tsukasa Eishi tidak perlu waktu lama agar yang bersangkutan ikut tunduk pada _chef_ -nya.

 ** _—_** ** _la fin—_**

 _A/N:_

…apa ini apa.

Mendadak suka Eishi x Souma sejak shokugeki. Ahh senpai menggoda sekali D:

Ini _alternate reality_ dimana Souma beneran jadi _sous chef_ -nya Eishi. Maafkan ke-ooc-an dan kegajean yang muncul D:

p.s. trivia makanan dibuat berdasarkan riset. Riset di google maksudnya. /heh

Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Review?_


End file.
